Illness
by Nieanna
Summary: Master Windu arrived back at the temple after 2 years on a diplomatic mission, on arrival his Padawan, Obi-Wan's best friend comes down with a mysterious illness


**Illness**

Desclaimer: I of course don't own Starwars, no surprise there. I own Adi, Healer Senera, and Padawan Xani.

Obi-Wan Kenobi-15  
Adi Solo-15  
  
Grabbing his hand, she dragged him behind her as the duo headed towards the old ruined part of the temple.   
'Ad, what's wrong?' he asked, slowing down to turn to look at her best friend she sighed. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she gave him a weak smile.  
'My Master is back,' she replied softly, realising what that meant he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
'Don't worry,' he whispered, looking up at him she knew between the two of them there was little that could hurt them. 'Okay.' Turning he began to continue on the way to their secret study. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her one of his smiles that had once been reserved for his Master. 'Are you coming,' he teased.   
Chasing after her best friend, the two ducked and weaved between the pillars.  
  
Taking her glasses off, Adi put down the holopad, across from her, Obi-Wan sat absorbed in the text he had recently discovered in the ruins of the temple.   
'What's it about?' she asked. Looking up Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with barely restrained excitement.  
'Its about the first Jedi, and this other group which were neutral,' began Obi-Wan. Smiling, Adi got lost in memories. Both Padawans almost jumped out of their skin when their comms came to life.  
'Obi-Wan, Adi,' began a voice. Sharing a look, neither wanted to go to class.  
'Yes, Bant,' replied Obi-Wan, it was common knowledge that Adi and Bant disliked each other more than Obi-Wan and Bruck.  
'Masters Qui-gon and Master Windu, wish to see you,' said Bant, before cutting off communications.  
'We really should go, before they send out a search party,' said Adi, smirking at the thought of brushing off her Master who had just returned from a 2 year mission to Tule as a diplomat between the Senate and Jedi Council and the Tule Government Faction.  
'Don't even think about it.' The smirk of Adi's face said everything, she always got that look when she considered be as impolite as she would consider it. 'How about a compromise? We could always make them look/come to us.' Raising her eyebrows at her friend's train of thought.  
'Obi, what has got into you,' she said coyly, her hair covering half her face, giving her a sort of mysterious look. 'I like that.' Turning off her holopad and slipping her glasses into her bag. 'We should really be going now, unless we what them to get their before us.'

Sitting in the kitchen of Tahl and Qui-gon's quarters. Mace Windu looked around, the quarters seemed more untidy then he had last seen it. Looking over his shoulder as the door opened, in stepped a boy of the age 13. Curtly nodding to the Council Member, he pushed open the door to his room.

'Sorry about that Mace,' apologised Qui-gon, sitting down next to his old friend.  
'Who was that?' questioned Mace, moving his head in the direction of the bedroom.  
'That was Xani, he's been living with us for a while,' said Qui-gon, a peaceful smile coming over his features.  
'I haven't seen my Padawan or Obi-Wan around the temple,' said Mace. Qui-gon seemed for a moment to be lost in thought.  
'I really don't know what those two are up to. They haven't been doing any of their normal pranks since...,' began Qui-gon. Mace looked at his friend with feigned interest.  
'What do you mean you 'don't know what those two are up to'?' asked Mace.   
Leaning back on the hard-backed chair Qui-gon became non-compliant.  
'Adi and Obi-Wan having been living together for the past year,' said Qui-gon. 'The two moved to a new set of quarters.'  
'Where would they be right now?' asked Mace, resting his elbows on the table, taking an interest in the fact the two moved. Nodding Qui-gon got up, and motioned for Mace to follow him.  
  
Staring at the unmoving door, Qui-gon and Mace were beginning to tire. Slowly the door slid open and a raven-haired girl, walked out and straight into the two Masters. 'Oh, sorry,' she began, looking up at the two men owlishly through her glasses. Paling rapidly, she took deep shaky breaths before moving quickly and fluidly back into the quarters.  
'Who are you?' questioned Mace, following the timid girl into the quarters who had just began pacing the length of the recreational room cursing in a language he couldn't make out.  
'Ad, is that you?' called out a tired voice. Forgetting about the intruders, she turned to look at the ginger haired man rubbing his eyes, and resembled a Corellian Kitten. Taking a step closer to him, she put the back of her hand against his head, shaking her head she forced him to take a seat. Looking past her friend, she stared blankly at the two Masters.  
'Take a seat if you want,' she said simply, before turning her attention to the boy. 'I don't know what I'll do with you?' Quietly, kneeling before him, she stuck her hand underneath the couch and pulled out her medi kit.  
'You're more interested in using me as a practice thing,' the boy replied, staring at Qui-gon and Mace.  
'It's not my fault, you're accident-prone, Obi,' she teased, giving him a smile, before starting his treatment.  
Watching the two Padawans interact, Mace couldn't see his once gangly Padawan in this confident and self-assured girl. 'What was it like on Tule?' questioned the ginger haired boy, ducking as Adi took a playful swing at him. 'Oi.' Watching through lowered eyes Adi stared at her Master as he recounted his experiences of Tule.  
For a moment Obi-Wan could feel her waver for a moment. 'Ad,' he called out, he had seen her be like this quite a few times. 'Adi,' he said again, when she didn't say anything.  
Both Masters could see Adi was paling rapidly, and Obi-Wan was seeming to become more worried with each second, as Adi shuddered her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lurched forward. 'Adi,' whispered Obi-Wan, pulling the limp body of his best friend tight against his chest. Trying to think rationally, he knew that whenever she had one of her 'episodes' he would usually go to Healer Sernea. Unsteadily getting to his feet Obi-Wan rushed with Adi lying unconscious in his arms towards the Healers.  
  
Just when he thought he was free of two certain Padawans, in dashed Obi-Wan with Adi limp in his arms. 'What the sith has happened?' demanded Healer Sernea, as Obi-Wan carefully laid Adi out on a spare bed.  
'I think she's having one of her 'episodes',' replied Obi-Wan, automatically stepping back allowing Healer Sernea to do his job, after all the time he had spent with the Healers thanks to Adi's 'episodes' or the wounds the two of them got from sparring.  
Nodding his head Healer Sernea, began the normal routine whenever a certain Padawan decided to scare them to all an inch of their lives because for some reason to almost die on them (which has been several occasions) while in the middle of an 'episode'. 'Healer Juni, has been researching Padawan Solo's illness and she seems to be at another dead end,' stated Healer Sernea, nodding his head in agreement Obi-Wan explained to the Healer about his research with the ancient texts on anything that would give him a clue on what Adi was suffering from. 'I'm surprised no one else thought of that,' said healer Sernea, finishing Adi's checks. 'Best to let her sleep it off, she'll be up and jumping around tomorrow, no doubt.' Something in Obi-Wan made him doubt the fact Adi would open her eyes anytime soon.


End file.
